edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
30% Training Accelerator
General information It can be obtained via the Store, eventually when opening a Training Box, or won via Zoot's Loot. Sales 30% Training Accelerator/2013#Sales 30% and 50% Training Accelerator SALE!, 2014 Sep 7 16:00 (1d) SALE: 30% and 50% Training Accelerators, 2014 Sep 19 14:00 (1d) Weekend Sales!, 2014 Oct 3 16:00 (2d20h) SALE: 30% Training Accelerators, 2013 Oct 11 10:00 (1d) Promotions 30% Training Accelerator/2013#Promotions Platinum Particle Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 28 (Mar 1 0:00) (1d9h) Introducing the Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 15 10:00 (2d) Introducing the Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 28 13:00 (1d4h) Hellfire Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 9 23:00 (2d11h) The Destruction Mystery Box is here!, 2014 Apr 19 0:00 (2d10h) NEW: Halon Crate, 2014 Apr 24 9:00 (2d1h); May 6 17:00 (1d) The Destruction and Decimator Mystery Boxes, 2014 Apr 27 12:00 (1d1h) Blast Battery Mystery Box, 2014 May 9 9:00 (1d1h) Blast Battery Mystery Box, 2014 May 11 9:00 (1d8h) NEW: Halon Crate, 2014 May 14; Jun 9 12:00 (1d12h59m) Afterburner Mystery Box, 2014 May 17 12:00 (1d21h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jun 4 6:00 (1d4h); Jun 11 12:00 (1d); Jun 26 12:00 (1d); Jul 3 16:00 (1d1h) Eclipse Electron Mystery Box!, 2014 Jun 6 0:00 (1d10h) Deluxe Time Travelers Crates - SALE!, 2014 Jun 27 12:00 (22h); Jul 10 15:00 (1d); Sep 16 8:00 (1d2h); Sep 26 14:00 (1d) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2014 Jun 18 9:00 (14h59m) Afterburner Mystery Box, 2014 Jun 22 14:00 (1d); Jul 3 12:00 (1d3h); Jul 13 15:00 (1d1h); Jul 22 15:00 (1d); Aug 2; Aug 9 0:00 (1d3h); Aug 18 13:00 (1d); Aug 27 8:00 (1d4h) Halon Crate Sale!, 2014 Jun 24 (25 0:00) (1d) Afterburner Mystery Box, 2014 Jun 29 14:00 (1d) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2014 Jul 5 0:00 (23h59m) Introducing the Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 7 17:00 (1d); Aug 21 8:00 (1d2h) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2014 Jul 11 13:00 (1d2h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 12 (13 0:00) (23h59m) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2014 Jul 19 0:00 (23h59m) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 22 8:00 (1d7h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 31 8:00 (30d6h) NEW: Halon Crate, 2014 Aug 2 12:00 (1d) Win the Level 18 Ruby Armor!, 2014 Aug 13 8:00 (1d4h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Aug 15 (16 0:00) (23h59m) NEW: Halon Crate, 2014 Aug 16 (17 0:00) (23h59m) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Aug 24 0:00 (23h59m) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2014 Aug 26 12:00 (1d) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Sep 1 12:00 (1d) Afterburner Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Sep 7 0:00 (23h59m) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2014 Sep 8 0:00 (23h59m) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2014 Sep 15 (16 0:00) (23h59m) After Burner Mystery Box Flash Sale BONUS!, 2014 Sep 16 13:00 (4h) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2014 Sep 25 0:00 (23h59m) Afterburner Mystery Box Bonus!, 2014 Sep 25 10:00 (1d) See also *Training Box Category:Speed Ups Category:Store